makerspace_technology_planfandomcom-20200214-history
Willmartinger Makerspace Technology Plan
Welcome to the MakerSpace Technology Plan Wikia A look at the Makerspace technologies implemented at the Wilmartinger Public Library. Wilmartinger Mission and Objectives Mission: Giving the community of Willmartinger an inclusive public place to explore, create, play with, learn about, and utilize technology. Objectives: Increase community involvement Access to technology that interests all generations Teach creative literacy through the process of making things Technologies 3D Printer What’s a makerspace without a 3D printer? Ideas become objects with this technology, which allows users to apply design theories and software skills towards creating something tangible. The model we chose, the UltiMaker 2, ranks #1 on this top 2015 list for 3D printers. Ease of use and affordable filament and cartridge options were the main reasons for our decision. Also, other libraries in our county use this model, making local support available past the manufacturer’s 90-day warranty. Image retrieved from http://www5.pcmag.com/media/images/361150-ultimaker-2-front-angle.jpg Starting with two printers with plans to add another in 2017. However, part of the makerspace program plan is to host a running workshop for teens to volunteer their time to make a 3D printer, similar to what students in Westport, Connecticut did in 2014. Image retrieved from http://westportlibrary.org/services/maker-space/3d-printers'' 'Vendor – Maker Shed ' '''Sewing Machines Vendors Laser Cutter Vendors Audio/visual Equipment Vendors Digital Recordings Vendors Budget Proposed Budget Table The growing trend in public libraries offering makerspaces to their communities stems from the hands-on approaches towards learning that foster creation and advance technological skills. The Willmartinger Public Library looks to renovate—a plan that includes providing a makerspace to its community. For this public institution to afford following through with this plan, the public must realize the benefits a makerspace brings to a community. Having completed a lengthy community needs analysis, it has been determined that the Willmartinger residents will be most interested in the makerspace offering the aforementioned resources. The proposed budget table below shows how funding (operating income) such a space requires the library to purchase (expenditures) many additional resources. Table: Makerspace Proposal Income Expenditures Benefits and Challenges Benefits Putting a Makerspace in a library supports lifelong learning, learning without curriculum, and learning for learning's sake Perfect for our DIY culture Putting together people with people and developing rapport with the community. Learning side by side and having community members involved with teaching classes. Challenges Budget Training staff that is fearful or uncertain Having the library space to implement Makerspace technologies. Training and Knowledge The first step when deciding upon additional training is to assess the knowledge of staff members. Online tutorials and vendor training are offered with many of the technologies being implemented into the library. Vendor Training In-house Training and Tutorials Continued Education Usability and Access Access Access available for all community members. Reservations and time limits on certain machines will allow for all members of the community to have access. Usability Technologies are easily usable, with help by staff, by handicapped users. Timeline References Bleiweis, M. (2015, March 30). Personal communication. Director of Westport Community Library, CT. Burke, J.J. (2013). Neal-Schuman library technology companion: A basic guide for library staff (4th ed.). Chicago, IL: Neal-Schuman. "Online tech training for staff." (2015). Library Creation and Learning Centers. Retrieved from http://create.coloradovirtuallibrary.org/online-tech-training-staff West Port Library. (2015). Services: Makerspace/3D printers. Westportlibrary.org. Retrieved from http://westportlibrary.org/services/maker-space/3d-printers Wisconsin Department of Public Instruction. (2012). Developing the library budget. Trustee Essentials: A Handbook for Wisconsin Public Library Trustees. Retrieved from http://pld.dpi.wi.gov/files/pld/pdf/te08.pdf Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Giving the community of Willmartinger an inclusive public place to explore, create, play with, learn about, and utilize technology. Category:Technologies Category:Budget Category:Vendors Category:Challenges Category:Benefits Category:Accessibility and Usability Category:References